Protected
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: Mikey and Donnie spend some quality time together at the junkyard, but it looks like they won't be alone... A one shot request in the 2k12 universe!


**Hi! I'm back again! Thank you for all the kind reviews on the last story, and I have here a request from StoryWriter103. I don't have much to say, but enjoy! Oh yea I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Also this is set in the 2k12 universe. OK now enjoy!**

 _ **Protected**_

"I'm bored!"

Michelangelo was one bored turtle. He had nothing to do. It was that simple. He was bored of watching Kragnard and there was no way he was going to watch Space Hero's with Leo. He tried bugging Raph, but that ended in, well, _pain._ As usual. Ice Cream Kitty was fun, for a while. and April was training with Master Splinter. Casey was up top with some other friends. Mikey found that strange since it was almost 10pm, but he brushed it off. So Mikey flopped on the couch, groaning in boredom. "You could come with me to the junkyard."

Mikey turned her head to see Donatello with a big bag, probably for caring whatever junk he found at the junkyard. Mikey snorted, wondering why his brother would think that he would want to join him to the junkyard.

"I'm serious Mikey!" Donnie laughed, as he walked down to the couch, grabbing his brother by the arm. "We don't need you here bothering people, and you should come outside for a little."

"Donnie. We go out every night." Mikey protested.

"Well, yeah. But we always go out to fight. Tonight is a fight free night! Just two bros in a junkyard."

Mikey sighed quietly. He did wanna leave the lair for a bit, and he liked hanging with Donnie. Plus, a fight free night kinda sounded relaxing. He smiled at his immediate older brother, and got up.  
"Fine lets go. But don't make me look stupid out there with those big words and stuff."

"Don't worry, I won't." Donnie said, giving a small smirk. "You do that yourself"

It only took a few seconds before Mikey worked out what Donnie said, and by then, Donnie was long gone, and Mikey ran after him.

oOoOoOo

"I can't believe how lucky we are!"

Donnie had a great night so far. He found tons of old Kraang tech, and some computer bits, a slightly used centrifuge and to top it all off, he found a mutagen canister. Which was perfect because they were still looking for some.

"WOOHOOOOOOO!"

Mikey discovered that the junkyard was a great place for parkour, and was really enjoying himself while Donnie searched for parts.

"Did you hear me?" Donnie called out. "I SAID WE ARE SUPER LUCKY!"

Within a second, Mikey was beside his brother, panting slightly after all the jumping and flips he had just done.

"And why, o mighty genius, are we so lucky?" Mikey asked. Donnie scoffed and grabbed Mikey's shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll.

"BECAUSE WE FOUND ALL THIS STUFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE A CENTRIFUGE IS?!"

Mikey nodded, but in reality he had no idea. When Donnie got like that, all excited and stuff, you just gotta go along.

"So, can we go now?"

Donnie thought for a minute.

"No, just another 30 minutes. Please?" Donnie begged. Mikey looked skeptical so Donnie continued. "How about you go get us some nice pizza while I look. When you come back, we'll eat it, without sharing with the other guys and then go home. How's that?"

"You had me at pizza!" Mikey smiled. "Alright I'll be right back."

The two brothers smiled, as Mikey took off for the pizza. Donnie laughed before turning back to the pile of junk, looking for more Kraang tech or computer bits. The only problem now was that feeling he had. Like something was gonna happen any minute. Something bad... He brushed it off, convincing himself that it was only because Mikey wasn't there and that he was just being paranoid. Or was he?

THERE! That noise. It was right behind him. He swore there was a noise. Uneasily he observed his surroundings. Now he knew someone was here. Taking out his staff, Donnie got into a defensive position.

"Who's there?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Gotta love the piizzzaaaaa, and the piiiizzaaa looooovvees meeeeeee!"

The horrible screechy singing voice of Mikey echoed through the street. After ordering his favourite pizza, jellybean, anchovy and jalapeno ,of course, Mikey made his way back to the junkyard, singing a random tune that was in his head. But he had an uneasy feeling. Something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it though. His thoughts were interrupted by the head of a foot robot flying in the air. In the same direction as the junkyard.

"DONNIE!"

Mikey ran his fastest to the junkyard, hoping he was not too late. When he arrived at the scene, he saw his older brother expertly fighting off the bots with his stick, er, staff. What Donnie didn't see was the the robot behind him, ready to strike.

"DONNIE LOOK OUT!" Mikey called, throwing a ninja star at the robot. Donnie ducked, and gave his brother a smile, rather relieved to see him.

"Thanks bro!"

Soon, the two were in the middle of the fight, fending them off as best as they could. Pretty soon, all of the foot bots were defeated and on the ground, broken.

"Heh, and the guys call us the B Team." Donnie smirked. Mikey gave a laugh.

"Hey to be fair, Raph promoted us to the A- Team!" The two doubled over in laughter, not seeing the one foot bot still alive. They also didn't see how it used the last of it's energy to through it's sword at a pile of trash above Donnie, clearly unstable.

Still laughing, Mikey soon realized the trash, filled with heavy metal pieces, and bricks and even car parts, was gonna fall right on top of his brother. Well, not if he had anything to do about it. Without saying a word, Mikey tackled his brother, pushing him out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Mikey wasn't fast enough to avoid the trash himself, and was soon buried in metal and bricks, along with the trash.

"Oh no MIKEY!"

Donnie screamed, kinda groaning at his little brothers stupid, but brave move. He began to push the trash out of the way, digging deeper, and wasn't gonna stop until he found Mikey. To his relief, the orange clad turtle popped up, groaning.

"Oh thank god." Donnie hugged his brother, ignoring the awful smell.

"I think I sprained my ankle D..." Mikey laughed sheepishly, crawling out of the trash, wincing as soon as he stepped on his left foot.

"I think you are right." Donnie frowned. "Why the heck did you do that?"

"I dunno. It was mostly instinct. I saw you about to get hurt and my first reaction was to get you out of danger." Mikey said, finding the ground much more interesting that Donnie.

Donnie sighed, shaking his head, before giving a small chuckle and lightly shoving his brothers arm.

"That's my job ya' knucklehead."

The two exchanged a smile, laughing once again.

"Ok lets get you back to the lair, I'll fix your ankle up and then we are both taking a shower. I call first dibs." Donnie smirked, helping his brother up, and leaning him against his shoulder.

"What! No fair! You weren't buried in trash!" Mikey whined, leaning on his big brother."

"I love you, but I love my hygiene more." Snickered the genius.

"Donatello, you are one rude turtle." Mikey laughed.

"I know."

"Oh, and Donnie?"

"Hmm?"

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said it would be a fight free night! That makes you rude AND a liar!" Mikey laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a sneaky genius."

And so the two made their way home, completely forgetting the anchovy, jellybean and jalapeno pizza.

 **Sorry that was kinda short, and it still took forever... I had some bad writer block. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I just feel I should let you guys know that I have two oneshots in progress currently. For me that means I am working out plot and all the little extra stuff in between so it won't be a paragraph long. OK so I hope you enjoyed it! Review! If you want... I'm still listening to requests!**


End file.
